Current pulsator designs used in the milking industry include an armature with a rubber seal located at each of its ends. This reduces magnetic efficiency of the solenoid assembly because the rubber creates a larger gap between the metal of the pole piece and the metal of the armature assembly. Essentially, the rubber reduces the magnetic attraction between the metals of these two components. This reduction in magnetic efficiency creates a need for more electrical current to be used in order to actuate the armature. More electrical current being used means more total energy being consumed. Thus, this is a less energy efficient design.